ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Jihad 2: Episode 4
Characters *Fan Ultras **Ultraman Sengoku: **Ultraman Zero Alter: **Ultraman Neo Neos: **Ultrawoman Justice: **Ultraman Inferno: **Ultraman Fuse: **Ultraman Flame: **Ultraman Legacy: **Ultraman Sect: **Ultraman Prince: *Fake Ultras **Big Sua: Their leader, who is worshiped like a god. He holds a secret hidden from his minions. **Geed: Created, seemingly, from an alternate Ultraman Geed, this pink, grey and dull silver version of Geed, is the second-in-command. **Eh: A very boring Synthetic Ultra. **Sci-Guy: A Synth Ultra in a lab coat. Appears to be their resident 'scientist'... **Xenophobos: The resident Beast Master **Dinosorry: Geed's 'brother', who is normally sealed away. **Thunderbolt: Big Sua's bodyguard and rival with Geed for title of strongest warrior in the cult. **Spine: An Ultra disliked by the other cult members. **G-Rex: The only female member of the cult, she is also a competent warrior, often using weapons. Appears *Cyber Raptor King *pending Part 1 "Uhhhh...what just happened...?" asked Flame. Like the others, he stood within the hall, Geed had been transformed, and Sua laid on the ground destroyed, robotic parts having fallen out of his body. "Traitor...!" shouted Thunderbolt. He charged forward as Geed turned and faced him, throwing punch after into Geed's guts, somehow unaware of how unamused and unharmed the dark fake Ultra was. His patience at an end, Geed grabbed him by the neck and delivered a punch to the gut. Immediately there was the sound of something breaking as Thunderbolt coughed up, pink particles and his eyes went dark. However that was not the end. Immediately pink particles and ribbons of energy erupted out of Thunderbolt, flowing around Geed to Sua's broken from. From it rose a pink and black wand like device, with silver velocoraptor heads on the side Atop of it was a humanoid in red biomechanical armor, blonde hair, pale skin, and pink eyes. "Sua..." said Geed." "That's 'Big' Sua to you traitor...!" "Hmph, said the one who uses us as mere tools...!" "I created you...!" "Not on your own. Just as you cannot beat me on your own." "You think you know everything, fool, gaze upon the hidden power of the Giga Raptorizer and Big Sua!" Sua and the wand flew up into the air, followed by his robotic body, disappearing in a pink sphere, before his repair robot body returned, now holding the wand, now a sceptor, in his hand. Geed jumped back, before Sua landed on him, and simply cracked his shoulders. "Now you shall learn you place, just as your brother did!" Sua shouted as he took a combat stance. "So...should we...go defuse that device?" asked Sect. "If you can get past that force field, go ahead." Sect turned to Kosua and scanned. He noticed the field of condensed particles around him, the same that animated the Fake Ultras but used for a different purpose. "That looked dangerous..." "It's starting..." said Justice. Sua charged Geed, leaping and bringing his scepter smashing down on Geed, who simply stepped back and dodged as the floor panel, cracked, warped, and caved in from the blow. Sua just as quickly got up and swung the wand, but Geed blocked it, and knocked it away with his arm, to which Sua continued his combo with a kick to the side and frontal kick, to which Geed kicked back, sending him flying back. Sua skid across the ground, sparks flying from the bottom of his feet before he stopped. He keeled over and looked up at Geed who was now running towards "Sua Bomber...!" Sua shouted raising his fist which began to fire several fireballs at Geed who simply bore them. Sua jumped back, taking to the air. He crossed his arms. "Sua Chest Fire...!" he shouted swinging his arms open as the markings on his chest fired rays of intense heat and light. Geed crossed his arms, being battered by the onslaught, yet it was not enough. In the end, he was fine, steam rose from his body and the floor beneath him had practically melted but he was fine. "Impossible..." said Sci-Guy "No Ultra could survive that...!" "Oi, how about you not lump us together with you weaksauce fakes..." Flame shouted "Most of us come from home worlds hotter than that!" Sci-Guy had a clear look of embarrassment that he was trying and failing to hide. Ignoring the side commentary, Geed put his hands on the ground, orange and black energy radiated causing the floor panels, and underlying mechanisms to be clumped together in one large mass, which he picked up and chucked at Sua. "Sua Fire Stream!" He shouted as he put his arms in an L position, firing a beam from his vertical arm. It struck the mass of debris destroying it. As the dust settled Geed stepped forward, unconcerned with the shrapnel falling on him. "Fool, now do you see the might of Sua." Geed was silent "What, have you gone taciturn, have you nothing to say?!" Geed crossed his arms. "Dino...Wrecking...SCREAAAAAAMMM!" That last word became a sonic barrage the sent Sua flying into the ceiling and falling to the ground as the base around him was a damaged. He got up, his body sparking. "No, I am Sua, I...I created you!" Geed stomped down on him. "You 'made' nothing, you copied, you twisted, you warped the creations of others into your own little cult. Now you have been outgrown..." Geed readied his claws. "No...!" shouted Eh, he and the others charged, save Sci-Guy who had stepped back. Geed flicked his claws, which sparked with purple and orange energy with black bolts, and fired a beam composed of the same energy, in an arc, taking out each of them. Their broken, cybernetic bodies, were left on the floor, quickly turning to stone. "Anyone else...?" "Yes, actually..." said Sci-Guy. He pulled out his data pad and teleported away as something else teleported in. It was a raptor kaiju, but different. Large enough to rival a kaiju, many of its body parts where cybernetics, with haphazard dorsal plates, and a skeletal plating on the left side of its face. "Hmph..." said Geed. That was when Sua pushed him off and jumped rolled over tot he beast. "You will pay for your insolence...!" he shouted as he raised his scepter. Its eyes flashed and so the beasts. "You...you can't even control them, can you..." "SILENCE..!" The beast ran towards him and lunged and Geed swung his claws, knocking it aside. "That is not enough to defeat my beast...!" "No, but it is enough to change its mind." The beast got up, shook its head and breathed green fire at Sua. "Impossible...!" Sua leaped backwards "Big Sua Eye Rays!" he shouted, shooting beams from his eyes which destroyed the beast's head. He was caught unaware when Geed delivered an uppercut that sent him flying into the ceiling. Stunned, he fell down, into Geed's grasp, who held him by the throat. "Your time is over, now is the time of true Ultras!" "You, are not a 'true' Ultra, you are my creation. Hate, revolt against me, my hand is still on your destiny..." Geed growled and the grabbed the scepter. Bolts of orange and black energy flowed through it, and into both of them, forcing Sua to release his grip. "Then it is time I take it back." Geed threw him away, and raised the scepter. The energy flowed between the two freely causing a change in both. The scepter became a staff, increasing in length, while a saurian like tail ran down Geed's back. "No..." said Sua "No! That is my power, my destiny, you will not have it! Sua Typhoon!" A spiral grey wind of rust flew out of Sua's mouth, and blasted Geed. "Sua Thunder!" He fired bolts of electricity from his arms. "Sua Chest Fire!" A beam from his chest. "Eye Rays!" Beams from his eyes. "Sua Brass!" Brass knuckles appeared on his fists. "Sua Missile!" He pointed his fists, shooting missiles over and over again, into the smoke screen. "Sua Rocket Punch...!" He shouted. On a beam of pink energy, his fist flew off like a rocket, flying into the smoke, only for a black clawed hand to catch it. Sua was in shock as the dust cleared and Geed stood there untouched by his attacks. "No, that's not possible...!" "For the forgeries, but the real giant, we are not so easily bested..." Like a tether, the pink energy kept the connection between Big Sua and his arm. Geed released it, catching Sua of guard as he stumped back upon the impact of the connection. When he caught himself, it was in time to see Geed thrusting the Raptorizer like a spear, firing a beam of energy towards his color timer. Automatically an iris of protective plating appeared over his color timer. However it was not enough to stop him from being knocked down. On his back he sat up to see Geed holding the raptorizer up, before spinning it about as it glowed, and swung it, releasing a dense arc of energy that flew into him. The robot was destroyed in a bright explosion. Out of the fire flew a capsule, a black egg shaped ship, that Geed caught as he jumped into the air. "Going somewhere...?" "No, no this isn't right, this is my lair, my minions, my plan...this...this is my dream!" "Well...it seems like the dream has outlived the dreamer..." There was silence. "What...?" Geed crushed it in his fist before tossing the scrap heap over his shoulder. "Now, in case you think I forgot about you..." He fired a beam from his Giga Raptorizer, as the group of Ultras, hitting a previously invisible wall of energy, and shattering the illusion. Part 2 Sect and Justice held their arms up, holding the shield, as they had worked together to hold the illusion. Sengoku stood behind them, sword pointed upward at his side, as a circle of light was between him and Kosua. Flame, Legacy, Zero and Neos were gathered in a circle around him, pointing fingers at his blade, charging it with energy. "Clever..." said Geed "But not clever enough...!" He charged swinging his staff, to which Justice and Sect charged forward, auras enveloping their bodies. Both threw a punch, which Geed blocked with his staff, only to be pushed back to his surprise. The aura's faded and Justice was in her orange and black crusher form, while Sect now wore armor and sported a blue crest. Justice took a fighting stance, while Sect conjured a blue blade of energy from his forearm. Geed roared, as he lunged towards them, swinging his staff, the two side stepped, and spun around, countering with a kick and sword slash, which he blocked with the raptorizer. Pushing it upward, he forced them away. The two flipped over to avoid being thrown by the momentum, but Geed turned around, and faced the now vulnerable group, charging Sengoku's attack. Sect and Justice flipped over him, and knocked him back with back kicks, forcing him to skid back "You are going nowhere near them..." said Justice "This madness ends here!" Sect continued. "You think you can defeat me, Sua couldn't...I am beyond all these Ultranoids...!" "You are beyond these 'Fakes'..." Sect said "But the King of Fakes is still himself a fake..." Geed looked at him as his eyes flashed red. "You die first..." "Try it..." Sect replied. Geed charged, his staff charged with energy, pink ribbons that were absorbed out of the floor, which he swung as arcs of energy. Sect ran forward, in front of Justice, taking the attacks. He crossed his arms, and was pushed back. "Do you have a death wish...?" "No...I want you to understand..." "Understand what...?!" "How stupid you are with that dinosaur brain." Geed roared, his eyes turning red, as he swung his staff above his head, gathering more energy. "Dolt..." said Sect. He put away his arm blade and fired a light blue beam from the + position, as Justice fired her Dagrium Ray. Both beams hit the orb above Geed, causing it to go off. Out of the smoke Geed lunged, thrusting his staff between them, forcing them to side step. Afterwards, he swatted Sect with his staff, and turned thrusted the staff into Justice's face, stunning her, and leaving her open to a blow to the gut that made her flip over. "Now who is the dolt...?!" Geed roared. "Still you..." Sect said, keeled over sore from the pain. "You dare...?!" Geed roared. "I do...wanna know why...?" Geed charged his staff again. "Tell me, where do you think those particles are coming from?" Geed's eyes turned blade blue, as the grip his staff held on the energy faded. Said particles then flew back towards the wall of energy surrounding Kosua and the device. Before it was Sengoku, his blade not fully charged, but that didn't matter. Enough of the energy mass had been diverted. "Hissatsu...!" he shouted "Nexus Lunar Strike...!" He brought his sword swinging down through the circle of light, where that light merged with the energy around his blade, which all translated into a sharp arc of energy that sped into the shield, cutting through it, and straight into Kosua and the machine. The explosion rocked the base, blowing a whole in the side of the asteroid base, shattering the cloaking field that had hidden it. Through out the base the reptillian humanoid servants walked about in their silver suits...and some in maid outfits. They were taken back by the sudden quakes that seize their base, causing the lights to flicker. Then everything was silent, then they started dying. Ribbons of orange, pink energy with black particles, flew out of their bodies, turning their bio-mass into puddles of green slime. In his lab Sci-Guy worked quickly, going through his devices, and potions, looking for a solution to the problem Geed represented. Suddenly his reptilian maids began to convulse and choke on thin air, before dissolving as the animating energy of their bio-bass was stolen. Sci-Guy understood what had happened, and turned to a case, with a hazard sign on it, a vault made of an admantine like metal. He sighed, before inputting the code and taking out a vial, which he placed into his blaster Said streams of energy flowed through the base, phasing through the walls and into the former open room where the device and Ultras were. One side was blown open to the vacuum of space, while most the room was covered in rubble. In was towards one pile of rubble that the energy flowed. Out of the scrap heap, Geed shot up, the energy his staff was absorbing was being funneled into his body repairing the wounds, from which orange and pink energy bubbled out of. His gaze was downwards towards the floor, towards something beneath it. "Well..." said Geed "That is interesting..." He looked up "But not as interesting as you...'Kosua' was it...?" Kosua hovered in the air, surrounded by energy as black as his eyes. Within the shadows of his aura, where ghostly faces, moaning, howling. Kosua reached behind his back, and pulled out a scythe, blade being a C shaped blade. His form changed. Gone was his Tiga like appearance, instead, it was an Ultra of silver and black markings, giving him a skeletal appearance, while his eyes and color timer were black. He turned and swung his blade, cutting open a rupture in space-time that vomited out the group. "So...so cold..." said Flame. "I thank you for the assistance..." said Sengoku, as the group stood up "but please, never send us there again..." Sengoku looked at him from top to bottom "Why are you here, Necrobane, why would death save life...?" "You presume we are at odds because the two are opposites..." 'Kosua' said with a grim echoing voice. "What is death with out life to devour, a meaningless void of...silence..." Something about how he said that word, sent a chill down everyone's spine. "Well..." said Neos, trying to change the subject. "I guess, this is over...!" "No, you still need to beat him..." "Wait...aren't you going to...?" "I'm only here because Sua's plot assaulted the realm of we cosmic beings..." Neos stared at him "This battle is your domain..." "You cosmic beings suck!" 'Kosua' faded away laughing Part 3 "So then..." said Geed stretching and popping his joints "It's just you lot and me, for the fate of the galaxy...perfect..." he said with a smug tone. "Do not be so coy fake..." "Fake...?" said Geed. No one noticed Zero turning to the side as though he had heard something. "Does it look like I'm still trying to 'play Ultra'? No, I am past that little delusion...past Sua's limit. He was always pathetic, longing after power not his, instead of claiming was his. Instead of embracing the power of the Sparkle Sparkle Particles and the Raptor Virus, he longed so much to be a 'real Ultra'...Fool!" There was silence. "I'm sorry..." said Sengoku, his stoic exterior cracking with giggles, "but did you say...'sparkle sparkle'...particles?" "...Yes..." Geed replied, somehow ignorant of the implication. The ultras all broke out in laughter. "He, he said it with a straight face...!" Flame said through his chuckles. Geed roared, and clutched a pile of scrap metal and threw it at them, the mass held together by a net of orange energy. The group suddenly got serious and got into their fighting stances. Sengoku charged his sword and sliced the junk pile in half, almost caught unawares as Geed flew in behind it. He barely had time to block with his sword, and no time for the follow up attack that saw the other end of the staff, slammed into his gut, sending him flying. Justice threw a punch, only to have it blocked by the body of the staff, and countered with a kick to the diaphragm, the forced her back and keeled over as Neos and Flame flanked her. Geed countered their punches with his swipes of staff and one large swipe to knock them back. Sect came down behind with a n energy blade ready.. Geed rest his staff on his shoulder, and fired a beam, knocking him out of the air. Sect hit the ground and rolled, while Zero fired a beam of energy from his forehead, which Geed blocked with his palm, and countered with an energy blast from his staff. "So much for you 'original's..." Geed said with a mocking tone "Pathetic. Is there none among you who can stop me...?!" A green portal suddenly opened as an Ultra was thrown out of it. He resembled Orb, but with a normal color timer orbited by elemental symbols and a circle of light on his forehead. He got hand on his sore back and then realized where he was. "Sol sent you?" asked Neos, as everyone got up "Yeah..." the Ultra replied "I'm Fuse..." "Of course you are..." Neos replied with sarcastic irritation "And I take it you're suppose to help us fight Geed with some super special ability that makes you more important than everyone else until the next big crises..." "Uh, no...I'm supposed to go find a..." he pulled out a card, one made of white light "A Zero, and Sect...and go somewhere" "Wait what, no, we need all our forces right now!" The card shined bright, it light becoming beams that struck Fuse, Sect and Zero taking them elsewhere. "I really question the priorities of these cosmic beings..." Geed chuckled. "Where are we...?" Zero asked. The group found themselves in a large circular white room. The ceiling was a dome of chrome metal, and in the center was another sphere of armor plating with red diodes all over. White the white light came from was not immediately obvious, but the pink ribbons of energy swimming, swarming about in the air were easily recognized, the photon energy of the Fake Ultras. "I think..." said Sect, his eyes scanning the room. He noted the fusion reactor beneath them, but all the hologram generators for the photonic particles, and the various devices beneath them, converting raw photonic mass into the animating energy of the Fake Ultras. "A generator for the SS particles..." "The what...?" asked Fuse "The particles, the light energy they use, just as we use Ultra Particles, the use SS Particles..." 'What does that stand for..." "Sparkle Sparkle Particles..." Sect said, trying failing not to laugh. Fuse and Zero also chuckled. "By where are were here...?" Zero asked. Sect looked up while Zero walked towards the machine in the center of the room. "We are beneath the battlefield, maybe we need to destroy this room, to cut of Geed from his energy." "So I'm just a messenger..." said Fuse "Well I feel important. "No..." said Zero. He before the machine. "Why...?" "How were the fakes made...?" Sect and Fuse stopped, neither new how to answer the question. "I don't know..." "Yes we do, we just don't have confirmation. Sect, why did they try to recruit us?" Sect had an epiphany "They can't...make Ultra statues, that requires samples of a real one, understanding of specium, and the other particle energy that Ultras have mixed in with it...but these Fakes, they are...they were, operating on the same energy frequency...!" "Why does that matter...?" asked Fuse. "Your energy signature, it is isomorphic, like a human's finger prints, or phenotypes. It affects how an Ultra looks. Why do you think Ultraman and Jack look so similar, they both use vanilla Specium, as do many other Ultras. Ultras that use Metallium would all have Ace's crest, and red protectors." "Which means...?" "Which means..." said Zero "Sua didn't make those bodies, he stole them, from real Ultras." "But then, why would they be helping the bad guys, if they were Ultras..." "No one is that simple..." said Sect "but the spirit of your question is correct. The answer, they didn't. Fake Ultras are really just the bodies of real Ultras animated by this synthetic light particle field. It's why they are generally so weak, the energy cannot, does not synchronize with the body it's in, not like real Ultra Particles..." "So..." said Fuse "This Big Dua, guy..." "Sua..." "Whatever, he traps real Ultras, drains them of their light energy, and fills the body full of this knock off brand Ultra Particles...what does he do with the real stuff...?" "He seals it...in here..." said Zero, pointing to the machine. "I can...feel it, a mass of light energy, the Light of Ultras, still holding their minds..." "We're here to free them..." said Sect "But how, their bodies were shattered in the fight...!" "Maybe that's why Sol chose the three of us." said Zero. "Fuse, your card..." Sect said. Fuse handed him the white card. "What for...?" He asked "I doubt Sol would just send us here without instruction..." "You really think he wouldn't...?" said Zero. "Hey, an Ultra can...hello, here we go!" he shouted. "What...?" Asked Fuse and Zero. "Oh, Sol, you are a prick, but dang it, can you be a genius sometimes." "What...?" the two asked again. "My ability to make crystals, and solid light constructs, and my expertise as a scientist. Fuse your card system, mixed with my expertise, we can convert this fake stuff into real Ultra Particles, and Zero, the same quirk that allowed you to sense the Ultra spirits, means you can channel them into our machine..." "What machine...?" Zero asked. "An Ultra Respawn System!" Suddenly the ceiling began to shake. "I think we need to hurry." said Zero. Part 4 Fuse, Zero and Sect were gone, leaving Neos, Justice, Sengoku and Legacy behind to face Geed. The dark Ultra hybrid now stood up tall and amused, laughing to himself. "For a god, he's not all together too bright, splitting up his forces, what was he thinking?!" Geed shouted. "That we're giving you far too much credit...?" said Legacy. "Huh...that's most damage you've done to me since you got here..." "Oh do not tempt me, sir issues of the dad variety. Yeah, you took down Big Sua, you're still just a petty hungry thing looking for power for no reason other, than you have nothing better to do with your life." "And what you done with yours, play hero, play errand boy to a creature that cares nothing for you? You're not any better." "Maybe, but we were chosen to fight because of our choices. Sol didn't grow us in a petri dish and send us out to war..." "Oh, but he has...he has done that. Do you not know about the Cinder Ultras, or the Wraith Ultra or the Chaos Ultras?" The group was silent. "Sua got the idea to play god from...well...gods I suppose is the best way for that play of words to work..." "That...that does warrant some questioning..." said Sengoku. "Yeah, but some of us have already met Sol's kids..." said Legacy "I think it was around Christmas..." "What...?" said Geed confused. "Look, dude, our boss can at times be...a jerk of legendary proportions...doesn't mean he was wrong about you guys..." "What no, that's now how this...you're supposed to question your loyalties...!" Geed roared. "Question what...?" asked Justice "Our boss is sometimes mean, and entitled, but he not the one trying to enslave the entire galaxy and beyond. He sent us here to save it..." "Though to be frank, he could probably do this alone half asleep..." Neos mumbled. "Okay seriously..." said Legacy "You know he's going to get you back for all the snide comments right...?" "It's not like he knows..." "He's cosmically aware, much like King or Father and Mother of Ultra...most likely even more so..." "...Huh..." Neos said "well that's...not good for me..." "Like this will be any better..." said Geed, as he charged his staff, absorbing particles from the floor. He fired a beam from it, which the group countered with beams of their own, which combined in the clash into a large burst of energy that blew back all the scrap metal. Geed roared. "You can't beat us." said Justice. "Why, because you're the 'good guys', sanctimonious bi-" "No, because we outnumber you." "Hah! I may be outnumbered, but not outclassed!" "Would you put that to a wager..." said Sci-Guy. Everyone looked to see him at the entrance holding a brief case, and his egg shaped blaster. "What do you want, last of the Fake Ultras..." "Wait, so what is Geed...?" asked Legacy. "Hardly an Ultra..." said Sci-Guy as he walked down the stairs. "Even before his...change..his particles were based less on the Light of Reason that birthed Ultras, and more on the Light of Parody that birthed Parody Ultras..." "Wait, that's an actual term...?" Neos shrugged. "That resulted him being an excellent fighter, because his particles, weren't trying to copy, or mimic the power of Ultras, but something more..." "Yeah, I do not like that explanation..." Legacy mused out loud. "It made me stronger than all of you...!" said Geed "Yes, it also helped that you were made from scratch, you Ultra statue synthesized, with great effort and care." "Wait...does he mean..." said Neos "The dead of Ultras..." said Sengoku "Now we know how they 'convert' their recruits. Suck the light out them and fill the corpses with a bright lie." "But I am no lie..." said Geed "No..." said Sci Guy. He put down his brief case, opened it and took out a cylinder which he loaded into his blaster "You're trouble." "Hah, do you think that can kill me...?" "This...? No..." He pressed up under his chin "But me...?" He fired and fell down, seemingly gone. "What...?" "Now, 'that' is another story..." said Sci Guy as he got up his form changing. His face became elongated, warping his ultra features as his silver skin turned black, and the pink markings began to change. He gained a claw, he grew crystals, horns. He turned into a kaiju sized beast, relative to the Ultras who were themselves giants. "A 'story' huh?" said Geed, he took a fighting stance "Careful, sometimes the hero dies at the end." "Let us see then." "Okay this has gotten crazy..." said Legacy. "All in favor of letting them destroy each other...?" said Neos. Sengoku sheathed his sword. "Let us go find the others." Geed found himself thrown through the base, slamming into a device, clearly meant for routing power, as the lights in the hallway went out. Thanks to that he could see the dark pink glow, which told him to move, just in time to doge Sci-Guy mouth beam, which caused a large explosion which further damaged the infrastructure of the base. "Give it up, Geed..." Sci-Guy shouted in a barely audible psychic voice "You cannot defeat me!" "Hah, you sound like a beast..." Geed said hidden in the shadows. "And what are you then?" "A king of beasts!" Geed shouted as he fired a beam from his staff into the side of Sci-Guy's face. He was pleased with himself, until he say Sci-Guy's hand rise up holding a sphere of dark pink energy which it shoved his way. He flew up into the air to dodge it. "Fool. You think the Raptor Kaiju were our end goal? They were created only because the Red Light of Kaiju would not bow to our false pink light. In the end it was always our hope that once absolute control had been realized we could convert them back into their original powerful forms. While you bear the Raptor Virus, I bear the Kaijuizer Virus!" "Bah, you still won't win..." "And why is that...?" "Because victory is my destiny..." "Sua held a similar opinion, look where that got him..." "Wait...you weren't loyal...?" "I was never so stupid as to not see the obvious. I was loyal, loyal to the fact that he allowed me a place and resources for experimentation. Yet you ruined that.." "I think...we have come to a misunderstanding..." "What is this place...?" Neos asked "And more importantly, what are you guys doing...?" Legacy added. The group had reached the room, where Zero, Fuse and Sect had set up their machine. "Respawn machine..." said Sect focus on the task at hand "Turning this pink light into real Ultra light, to revive the disembodied light of the Ultras used to make the cult..." Between him Fuse and Zero, were several crystals. It was one large crystal with several smaller ones orbiting it. Fuse was generating ribbon of energy, blue, red, green and such, which the outer crystals absorbed as they absorbed the pink light around them and merged with the energy Fuse released to generate a blue light. "I understand..." said Sengoku. He walked around, to Zero, who was facing the machine in the center of the room. He then face the machine "What's wrong...?" "I can hear them..." said Zero "Their essence, their minds still alive, it's like..." "An Ultra Mind..." said Sengoku "of a sort..." "A what now...?" asked Neos. "In some version of Ultra society..." said Justice "Across the universe, instead of normal reproduction, or test tube offspring, they use an Ultra Mind, a sort of super computer that uses the energy and essence of Ultras to write the genetic strands of new Ultra individuals. They also host their memories and such." "An Ultra baby machine...here...?" asked Legacy. "No...that was not the purpose of this machine..." said Zero "Sua wanted to turn even their inner light into his cheap knock off, instead he trapped them inside..." "Hmmm..." said Sengoku "I don't think 'he' did..." said Sengoku as he drew his sword. He tapped the machine withit, before waiting a moment, and turning around, then turning back and delivering a downward slash with his charged sword. There was an eruption of pink particles that flew like a geyser only to be caught in the field of effect of Sect's machine and absorbed. Then out of the machine 'it' came. The small creature, was small even to a human, let alone a giant like an Ultra. It was in the general shape of a western dragon, or at least the adorable version of such a thing, with small arms, and covered in white fur, its face was somewhat feline with large blue eyes and a pink crystal in the middle of its forehead. "Oh, thank you, thank you, good giant..." the creature said with an old man's voice "You have no idea how long I was trapped in there..." "Yes, speaking of trapped..." Sengoku's eyes' flashed. The creature began to convulse and cry out as veins bulged around its crystal, from which erupted currents of blue and yellow energy, ribbon of particles that flowed about above them, before starting to take the form of Ultra, familiar forms, similar to the cult members, with out warning them immediately flew towards the machine, being caught up in its crystal mechanisms, which began to expand and begin the revival process. "What, what was that...?" asked Justice. "Seems like this thing was holding their spirits captive..." said Legacy "Another of Sua's creation...?" "Sua..?!" the pink dragon said as he flew back into the air "I am ViVi, a Glitter Particle Life Form, a member of the Glitter Force!" "The what now..?" "Think Magical Girls and Boys..." said Sengoku, putting away his sword "But operating like the Space Garrison." "This universe is weird..." "Weird? I'll have you know we protect against the evil organization you giants and Titans ignore for not being 'big enough'!" "So how did you end up here...?' asked Legacy. "Yes, a fair question..." said Justice. "Well..." said ViVi, swallowing his shame "I was sent to a Terran planet, to recruit a charge to face off against a new evil organization, but he betrayed me, stuck me in this machine and used my power to create a corrupted force." "Sparkle Sparkle Particles, are corrupted Glitter Particles...?" said Sengoku. Everyone looked at him "What...the joke got old quick...." "Well, yes..." said ViVi "Honestly, the people at the home base should've chosen a better charge..." "When last I checked, it was the duty of familiars like you to chose your charges..." "Well...you must be mistaken..." ViVi said embarressed. "I rarely am..." "So everything is this idiot's fault...?" said Legacy... "From a point of view, yes..." "Can we chose a different point of view...?" ViVi protested... "No..." "Look, can I really be hold responsible for Sua's actions, he betrayed me, abused my power..." "And you absorbed the souls of our fellow ultras because...?" "I was just trying to save them before they dissipated." "I doubt that, else, why were they your Glitter Particle Generator, which feeds on Light?" "Uh...Beyond my control...?" he shrugged "Look can we go and stop Sua now, before he destroys the galaxy...?" "Sua is dead..." said Justice. "What...?' "Yes, killed by one of his creations...?" "Oh, frak, I may loose my job at this rate..." he said, think it was under his breath, but forgetting he was holding a telepathic conversation. He realized his mistake when everyone glared at him. "I mean, that's unfortunate, I was never able to reform him...so the situation is resolved...?" "Give us a moment..." said Sci-Guy's voice. Dark purple lightning rained down destroying the roof and causing the ceiling to collapse down on them. Down cam Sci-Guy and whose shoulder crystals generated the cloud of energy that rained the lightning upon them. "Oh and what have we here, this is...? What is this...? Have you been converting our particle energy into a variant you can use, clever..." He reached for it, "Don't touch it with your filthy knock-off hands...!" shouted Sect for which he was picked up instead, and squeezed. "Now, that's speciest..." Sci-Guy said with a mocking tone "I thought you Ultras were open-minded...?" "We're meritocratic, you star scum..." Sci-Guy squeezed and Sect howled in pain. "Hey, you...?" said ViVi, to Justice. Somehow, perhaps due to this small size, the bolts didn't bother hitting him. "You're a girl, want to become a magical girl...?" "What...?" "You know, a soldier of love and aaaaa-!" he shouted as Justice grabbed him and threw him into Sci-Guy's eye. He lost his concentration as he plucked ViVi, from his eye. "What, you, how did you get out...?!" "Like this..." said Sengoku firing a slash of energy. The other Ultras immediately fired their beams, which merged and charged his slash, increasing its power as it tore through Sci-Guy's chest. He flinched, releasing ViVi, during which time the Ultras again fired their beams, at either of his shoulder crystals, shattering them in large explosions. He fell, on his side, defeated. Then down came Geed, landing on his, as his body began to shrink and morph back into its original Ultra form, though clearly badly hurt as its sported visible burns, particularly on his shoulders. At the same time, the machine was finished, releasing a bright light that formed the revived original Ultras that served as the bases for the Cult members. Geed looked at his counterpart, the two have nothing but shock and disgust for each other. "It's over...Geed.." said Legacy "What...?" said the original. "I'm not int he mood for this..." "Look you are vastly outnumbered..." said Sengoku "Surrender...!" "Outnumbered..." said Geed "but not outclassed. He opened his hand to reveal, a capsule, the kind Sci-Guy used in his gun. "What..." the Fake Ultra scientist said, for he knew what that capsule was for "No, you can't..." Geed shot him with an energy blast from the staff, knocking him out. "Can't? The words of the weak, I expected better from you. Your limits are not mine..." He placed the capsule into the staff, having turned it back into a scepter. Upon turning back into a staff it changed. It was not a black staff with a T-Rex skull of dark silver chrome on the ends. It changed with a pulse of dark purple energy, which flowed into his body. Geed screamed, as his body erupted into fire, blue fire, which quickly turned a dark sinister purple as it died down, revealing a new form. His elongated face now had a more normal shape, with his eyes smaller but curving back further. Gone were his dark pink/purple markings, replaced instead by bony armor, sharp dorsal plates covered his back and ran down to his tail. "What...?" said Legacy "ANOTHER FORM...?!" All the Ultras stopped and looked at him. "Oh don't give me that you were all thinking it too!" "The power..." said Sci-Guy "Of the Raptorizer Virus, Sparkle Sparkle Particle, and...the Edge Virus..." "...Where you on something when you came up with these names...." "All these powers combined...leads to only one end...an extinction event..." "Hmmm...Extinction Geed..." Geed said... "I like it..." Part 5 The Ultras, newly revived or otherwise, were beaten, their bodies sore, and their strength sapped from that attack. "Such power..." said Sengoku, struggling and failing to stand using his blade as a prop "That is beyond the Fake's monster form..." "Now...would be a really good time...for a super form..." said Legacy, equally as broken. "Give me a moment..." said Sect, his armor broken. It would return, and it had took the brunt of the attack, but he was now too weak to call on any power. "Huh..." said Geed "Once again victory goes to the strongest. The strong prevail and the weak are damned...to extinction..." "Really..." said Neos, his annoying shining through the pain in his voice. "A pun based on your name? How cliche can you get..." "You die first..." "Seriously...how are you managing to tick him of more than me..." said Legacy. Neos just shrugged, too tired to be bothered by his impending doom, as Geed raised his staff, charging a beam that was fired from a chrome dinosaur skull. Where before the beams were a dark purple and sinister hue of beam, this beam, this energy was black with purple accents and bolts of electricity that had a the occasional pink sparkles. It sped towards Neos, but it was clear to everyone it would've finished them all off. "I say thee nay, foulest of villains...!" shouted a voice. Pillar of light shot down before the group, acting as shield as it sent the beam bending away from them and upwards through the broken roof to strike another asteroid vaporizing it. The bright light faded, revealing...wait what? "It is I, Ultraman Prince, son of King...!" "Wait, what?!" said the Ultras, even Extinction Geed. Most of them knew that 'Prince' was not an Ultraman, nor a kin to Ultraman King in any form. He was an Alien Zarab who had taken on a form similar to the legendary Ultraman, minus a cape, and a beard. "Fret not, my comrades, I am here to smite this foul villain...!" "...Why does he talk like that...?" asked Neos. "Why does he exist...?" Legacy responded. "...Fair point..." "HAVE AT THEE FOUL KNAVE!!!" Prince shouted as he lunged towards Geed. "Hah..." the dark Ultranoid responded "You're a bigger 'fake' than me, what hope do you-" Prince's punch figuratively knocked the wind out of him, and sent him flying backwards, through layer of walls, and armor. Prince landed in of Geed who was left in shock and pain entangled in a crater in the wall formed of warped metal panels, pipping and electronics. "Ready to surrender, villain..." Geed woke up, his eyes flashing red, as he raged, releasing a pulse of energy that destroyed his surroundings, freeing him. He lunged forward, thrusting his staff like a spear, but Prince caught it with his open palm, skidding across the floor, but slowing as he held back the force behind the strike. His palm began to glow yellow, as the staff tip gathered dark energy around it. "This is nonsense!" Geed shouted "You're more of a 'fake' than me! You're not even an Ultra, just a sad delusional alien who thinks he matters!!!" Prince was silent, for just a moment, before speaking in a serious tone. "Real Ultra, or fake Ultra, it doesn't matter, our deeds of heroism and villainy are real enough. That is what it means to be... 'Ultraman'." Geed roared, louder, releasing a pulse of energy from his mouth that sent Prince skidding back, and open to a staff thrust. He blocked it, deflecting it to the side, but Geed continued with a jump into the air, to turn the moment into a downward strike, his staff charged with energy. Prince countered with a charged uppercut. In the distance the sound of the explosive clash of energy could be heard by the Ultras. "You guys need to go...." said Sect. "No.." said the real Geed "You guys need help. "You are newly revived, your bodies were literally just made. You're 'soft' right now, and more vulnerable to death than we are. You need to go, and wait for your bodies to settle in. "But..." "Listen to your doctor..." "Wait, you're not a scientist.." said Flame. "No, but I suspect I'm the only one here who went to Ultra University...!" "...Is that a joke..." said Neos. "Just go...!" Sect shouted, as he turned back to the revived Ultras. "Prince needs help..." said Justice. "I have an idea..." sad Sect "Bring the Glitter beast..." he said as he conjured crystals. "What are you doing?" "Playing with a concept." Zero came down with ViVi trapped in his clench fist, protesting and shouting. "Glitter Particles, were modified to create SS Particles, that's basically what Geed runs on." "Okay, we get that, what's the point...?' Neos asked "Why couldn't they convert Ultra Particles...?" The group was silent. "Because Ultra Particles are organic, while the stuff they use is synthetic." "Excuse me..." said ViVi "but I resent that statement. The Glitter Particles are the express creation of the Goddess Astra, her gift to pure hearted boys and girls across the cosmos to fight evil in the name of love!" "Never heard of her..." "Well we're not from the universe..." said Justice with a shrug. "Plebians..." ViVi remarked "What does this have to do with me...?" "You're a Glitter Particle generator, synthetic flesh and bio-circuits complex enough to hold consciousness. Glitter Particles were modified to create SS Particles, and neither can convert Ultra Particles because they are organic, they have a immune response to their attempts." "Oooohhhh!" said Justice with a sense of realization. "Clever..." said Sengoku. "Ah, I see..." said Neos. "Okay..." said Legacy. "I don't get it..." said Flame. Everyone gave him a look. Sengoku put his hand on Flame's shoulder. "They had to drain our Ultra Particles and replace them with SS Particles..." said Sengoku "Because our bodies would treat that energy was a minor infection at worse, and food at best. So what would happen if we injected Geed with Ultra Particles...?" "What does this have to do with me...?' asked ViVi. "We need a generator... "Ah, I see, wait what?!" "Extinction Shot...!" Geed shouted as he fired a beam from his hands in the cross position. The beam of dark energy sped across the asteroid belt to Prince, who had erected a golden shield of light with his hand. Upon colliding with it the beam shattered into several smaller beams the flew about the asteroid belt shattering several of the mile long space rocks. "Cast down all thy rays of darkness!' shouted Prince "They'll do not but scatter in the presence of holy light...!" "Why, wont' you shut up! I don't even know what century you're supposed to be speaking from!" Geed roared in frustration as he place his hands over his eyes and kick about his feet like a child. He removed his hands just in time for Prince to tackle him, covered in a golden aura, sending him flying into another asteroid some kilometers away. "Fret all you like, your end draws near..." Prince looked to his side as the Raptorizer glowed, and sped of towards the dust cloud, from which came the glow of dark energy. Ribbons of dark energy, showing purple, orange and black, condensed into a sphere that glowed from within the dust cloud "Extinction Wrecking...!" Geed shouted, as he fired the sphere from the tip of his staff. Prince raised his shield again, only to realize too late a simple fact; things look smaller the farther away they were, and the sphere was massive when it reached him. Now holding it off with both hands, he found himself being pushed back, just before the sphere went off as a large explosion. The explosion, the omni-directional expanse of energy rocked the asteroid field, knocking back several asteroids, and rocking the base, which survived only because the remnants of its shielding system, taking of an edge from the explosion. That said, the damaged based was even more heavily damaged, which large sections of its being torn of and vaporized as the metal underneath and asteroid coat were vaporized. Prince grunted as he hovered in space. From the burnt patches of his skin, purple and golden energy bubbled up. Geed came down, his staff heads steaming, clearly strained from releasing that much energy. He grabbed him by the throat. "Well, where is all that talk about being real and fake, 'Ultraman'...?" Geed said with a snide tone. "Me thinks the knave projects too much..." Prince responded. Geed roared, his eyes flashing red before he spoke again. "You are a fool! I have the power of the Raptor Virus and Edge Virus flowing through my veins! What you have, you natural biotics? Some sort of what, synthesized Ultra energy. I'm more of a real Ultra than you!" "But you are not an Ultraman...You are a villain, there is little difference between you and the like of Emperian, or Belial. You even look more like him, than any other Ultra. In the end you are not of the light, even your false light is just an after thought, and you embrace this. So tell me, why do you keep trying to prove that you're an Ultraman, when you stand with everything they are against?" Geed was silent. Then he drew closer to Prince. "Good point..." he said with a sinister tone. He held Prince outward as he stretched out his hand and raised his staff. The jaws on one end opened as a dark orb of energy formed between them. Obvious he was preparing to stab him in the face with it, when a blue light interrupted them. "What...?" Prince and Geed turned towards the base, the large part of it that still remained, though heavily damaged. From one massive crack near the base, a beam of blue sparkling light shined at them. It split into two beams, energy being transferred. For Prince, it healed his wounds, for Geed, it weakened him. His staff closed its jaws as he screamed in pain. It felt like his blood, or his equivalent to it, was boiling, "You see, this is power of those who do not give up hope...!" Prince shouted. "Enough...! Enough of your comic book nonsense...!" He raised his staff above his head "Extinction Power...!" Geed's eyes turned red, a red light that covered his body protecting it against the blue light, to which he fired a shot from his staff at the group. The beam shattered their machine sending everyone flying, including ViVi who was trapped in a crystal. "Oh come on..." said Legacy "Another power up?" Prince kicked at Geed who caught his leg, and punched him away with an energy construct like a dinosaur head, before firing another beam at them. However Prince sped off and blocked the blast with his own energy and body. "That power it's like..." said Neos noticing something. Prince looked back at him. In the cafe Sol sat at the counter, than sat up and looked back, in the direction of the battlefield. His eyes flashed. Prince's eyes flashed, and an idea suddenly popped into Neos' head. "Guys I have an idea...!" "Make it quick...!" Justice shouted "If you know how we can beat him, do it now...!" "Oh, we can't..." Geed roared again, his summoning his strength once more, turning his eyes red, a temporary boost but enough to one more attack, one strong enough to end things. In the distance he could see several lights fly out of the base, the Ultras they all raised their fists as their warning light glowed with the same blue energy they held in their ends. "You think all of you are enough to beat 'me'?! Let me show you your place on the evolutionary line; EXTINCTION! EXTIONTION...EVEEEEEENT!!!" He raised his staff. The jaws opened, forming sphere of energy within them as he spun it around, forming a circle of dark energy. From his body ribbons of dark energy flowed, as if being pulled out by some unseen force, and forced into a dense sphere in the center of the circle. With enough energy gathered as he could muster, he took his staff and grabbed the sphere with one of its head, pointing it at the Ultras before it absorbed the circle. "DIE FOOOOLS!!!" He fired a powerful beam, a massive beam all the energies in his body, SS Particles, the Raptor Virus Energy, and the Minus energy based Edge Virus, all as one dark, purple and prismatic beam, that sped towards them. "Now...!" Shouted Prince. The Ultra stretched out their hands, firing lightning like beams of energy that fused into one large beam. It struck Geed's beam, but the beam clash was not as Geed had expected. Their beam, became a swirling mass of energy that absorbed his beam, and sped towards him like a ravenous predator. Geed tried to run, but realized he was too drained of energy to do such a thing. He tried to raise a shield, but he had barely enough energy for that. Instead he was consumed into their attack, which then faded away. "But is that the end of him...?" Justice asked "All we've done is sent him away..." "True..." said Prince "But he has been sent to worse place he could go..." "Okay, Prince..." said Legacy "What is going on, how are you so powerful, you're not even..." Prince flinched as golden energy bubbled out of his body condensed into a sphere and disappeared. "Oh, real cheap...!" Prince fell to the ground face first, and unconscious. "Well...that explains nothing." "What do you 'it' meant by that though...?" Zero asked. Geed found himself in a sea of blue light, sparkling light, around which lightning sparked. Beyond it he could see the starry void of space, and immediately assumed what had happened. "A prison...? So they think they can buy time, fools, they have given 'me' time...! Extinction Feasting...!" He shouted, as he raised his staff. Nothing happened. "What...?" he said as he looked down at his staff. He then had a sense of being watched, and turned around, to the large silver eye staring at him. "Oh...oh, no..." Epilogue "So what now...?" Neos asked. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by golden light, and dropped in a palace built to their size. The halls were white marble and gold, with numerous rubies and other crimson crystals planted about. A white neon light shined from the ceiling, showering them with recuperative godrays that quickly replenished their energy reserves. "Come..." said a voice. "Why didn't he just transport us there...?" The room shook and the white light turned bloody red, as the other Ultras looked at Neos. "Wow..." said Legacy, "finally someone with a bigger mouth than me..." Beneath the white light the group entered the room to find Sol, wearing a flaming cloak in place of his fiery aura, and faceplate. In fact, his body was now that of an Ultra, but gold instead of silver, with bright white/yellow eyes. His crest resembled bird wings, and a crown. "Huh, use that body often...?" asked Legacy. He and the others notices the holograms around Sol, blue images of three dimensional blue prints for advance pieces of technology. Some where impressive some were primitive by their standards, some were weapons and others were not. "Yes..." Sol replied, "when I'm out with my children..." "You have kids...?" Justice asked. "Many..." "Wait...you mean someone actually likes you...in plural..." said Neos. Sol just turned around and looked at him. There was an awkward silence, wherein Neos sheepishly stepped back. "The Ultras you have rescued have been sent back to their own universes and times, so they may have back the days lost to them." "How noble of you..." said Sect "Generous is the more optimal word, since I don't have to do anything for you lot." "Anything?! You dragged us into a problem you could've solved!" Sol raised his hand, and Sect found himself dragged towards him, helpless and immobile. "Mortals, will solve mortal problems. Those are the rules I swore to uphold. Even the Master of Chaos is not so keen to break that rule, so why should I...?" "But you will bend the rules..." said Justice. "Now...who knows what you are talking about..." Sol replied with a smug tone. He released Sect, causing him to fall on his backside. "Right, so what now...?" "Now...you all go home." "Then why bring us here...?" Zero asked. "To congratulate you all in person." Sol replied. "Yeah, I'm not feeling the gratitude..." said Flame. "I am an immortal, godly being from beyond space and time as you know it, have a little more pride in yourselves..." "Huh..." said Sect as he stood up "So you're giving us bragging rights?" "Sure, if that is how you chose to interprit that..." "Okay, but what about ViVi?" "I will see to it he is punished for his incompetence. In the mean time, I invite you all to rest and relax in my palace, before you go home." "WAIT, WE GET TO PARTY...!?" Neos exclaimed "Except you..." said Sol Neos was silent for a moment. "Well...I suppose you could do worse..." "You truly have no idea child..." Neos made the Ultra equivalent of a 'gulp' from fear. "That's great and all..." said Sengoku "But how long until the next big bad...?" "Sengoku, even the youngest of you is old enough to know. This peace will last as all peace lasts...as long as it can and not a moment longer." Amidst the debris and wreckage where the Cult of Raptors housed themselves, a pink and silver hand rose out of the wreckage.Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Dino Jihad 2